Yu-Gi-Oh! Why Me?
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: When Cyren "Ren" and her Best friend Soren, mess with Magic and semi stolen Sci-Lab equipment, as usual for them, stuff goes sideways. And they end up in the Yu-Gi-Oh! World, so being the Fangirl that Ren is, she decides to sorta mess with canon, Dragging Soren along for the ride. Will include OC's, many references, no Beta, and insanity. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: I know all my other stories should be updated. But my best friend and me were brainstorming. Which is either a really BAD idea. Or stuff like this become our head canons. And So Welcom** **e! To Yu-Gi-Oh! "Why Me!"**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or references we may make. Except the two OC's main characters, everything else belongs to there owners.**

* * *

-This line break is antisocial-

* * *

Two teens stood in front of an abyss. The broken down buildings. The bodies everywhere. Skeletons dancing the macerena. Complete and utter chaos and Anarchy. The shorter one looked up at her taller friend and said, "This is your fault." And her friend looked out at the pandemonium, and had the gal to SMIRK! And said with pride, "And I don't regret a single damn thing about it."

And all she could say is, "Why me?" With her face in her hands, thinking back on how all this started...

* * *

-This line break is insufferable-

* * *

It all started when Cyren "Ren" Frostfrye and Soren Alexander were minding there own business. (A/N: Seriously) And not messing with random magic and technology they may or may not have stolen from Sci-Lab with help from Ren's cousin. Yep, nothing bad at all... ... ...*ahem* Anyways. They might have tried to combine both in a way to make an actual Duel Disk, to maybe try to take over the world. All it did was send them through a portal and land in an unimpressive pile with all of there stuff in a mess around them.

"Well... That could have gone better... Soren. Please kindly get the fuck off me.", Ren stated blandly, her face perfect deadpan with her taller friend who was laid out on top of her and a duffle bag and assortment of books and pieces of furniture pilled on top of both of them.

He jumped up, knocking the stuff all around the room the were in and he looked around in a craze, and said, "I don't own ANY of this stuff!"

Ren sat up sighing and looking around, and stated dully, "This isn't my room or my apartment. Soren this is Defiantly your fault, So what are you gonna do about it."

She looked around more and realized it looked like an abandoned apartment that could use a lot of cleaning up. And it defiantly wasn't her apartment in Amagi City, that's for sure.

In response to her, Soren somehow cleaned a space around bookshelf he had set up, putting his occult books on the shelf. Ren Looked at the spotlessly clean area around the shelf, shrugged her shoulders and set up their apparently new apartment. She claimed the room on the right of the hall that led out of the sitting room they had arranged. Soren got the one on the left, there was a bathroom at the end of the hall that she had thoroughly cleaned out. Once they had everything setup, moving around all the furniture they didn't before own. The apartment looked clean and hospitable. They had a quick Duel with they're Yu-Gi-Oh Decks to see who got the bathroom first, Soren won, and he took a shower while Ren made food out of the fridge that neither had bought.

Just shrugging her shoulders, Ren made a nice curry and rice dish. Soren came out of the shower and they ate, Ren then took a shower and they decided to make plans for what they would do tomorrow to figure out what dimension or other world they ended up in this time. They had dealt with enough weird shit during there vacation with Ren's Cousin's on her Dad's side, the Kudo's and Kuroba's, they had learned to just go with the flow when weird stuff happened because of one or the other's decision, so they just had a plan they made for when they ended up in another dimension. They made on a lark, and they would refer to it tomorrow, after they slept off the physical exhaustion of setting up an entire apartment, and cleaning it, and then what ever the teleportation took out of them.

* * *

-This Line Break hates USA 2016 Election candidates~

* * *

When Ren woke up the next morning, Soren was already up, and going through the 'Guide to Dimension Hopping for Dummies' Written by the collaborated effort of many victim's of Zelretch, with imputs from Ren and Soren, because of what has happened to them, and Zelretch trolling of Ren's good friend, Counter Guardian EMIYA, aka Shirou Emiya. The way those two met was an interesting meeting. That will be addressed at a future date.

"So, Soren, What have you found out so far?", Ren asked, making some toast to eat.

"Well, I took the initiative of walking downstairs to learn our address, and that summed up all I needed to know...", He said looking up at her from the book, and brushing some of his silver hair out his crimson eyes. "We somehow ended up in really early Yu-Gi-Oh era. I say early, cause, I saw a certain star haired kid walking past the front door, slouched posture, no puzzle, and walking all by himself. And from what you showed me of the manga and season 0, that fit his description for that era."

As he was talking, Ren got a manic gleam in her slate blue eyes, her smile one her face continued upwards until it reached manic grin levels. When he was done talking, she grabbed her satchel, and yelled out at him as she left out the front door, "I'll be back later!" Leaving a stunned Soren behind, to look over at the book on the table in front of him. He sighed, muttering about fangirls, and went to setup his Non-Euclidian Wi-Fi router that he forgot to set up yesterday.

* * *

-This Line Break is Asymmetrical~

* * *

Meanwhile Ren was on her way towards Domino High School to sign herself up, having already grabbed her manuscripts. Since she was younger than Soren, she still needed to be in school, even though if she wanted to she could test out like him, but she liked having something of a schedule, and it gave her some time away from him.

Once she got to the school with minimal issues, she got herself signed up for classes, and explained that her family lived far, far away from Domino, in the States far away, she got everything squared away, got her uniform, and was assigned to class 2-B, which included Yugi. _**(A/N: I have no clue what Yugi's actual class number, so I went with the same number as Kuroba Kaito's from Magic Kaito, if somebody reading this knows, please let me know, and send me a message or mention it in a review, so I can fix this, please and Thank you. ^.^)** _

The staff told her she could join her class tomorrow, she was showed which one was hers on the school map, and thanked the staff and headed back to the apartment she shared with Soren, and noticed it was the one that Ryou Bakura lived in during Season 0, which brought a smile to Ren's face, thinking of ways to help that wayward youth once he moved to Domino City.

When she got back to her apartment, it was locked, and she realized she didn't have a key yet. So she knocked on the door and said loudly in a male voice, "Pizza Delivery." Soren answered the door and let her in, knowing it was her from the start, as she had done this before when she was locked out. Ren then asked in a hyper tone, "Do you think Domino's deliver's in Domino?" All the response she gained was a face palm. She smiled, and reviled that she had signed herself up for school and would be starting tomorrow, he nodded and they discussed their plans for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you people over the internet think of this, It's the brain child of me and my Male Best friend, we will be including many others from different fandoms, and a couple more of our friends will be included as we move on. Please Leave a review of what you think, and what I might be able to improve, I have no Beta, so I just Triple check my work, if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out, but please be courteous, treat others the way you would like to be treated, if you leave flames, I will do so in response. I know I make many mistakes writing, and I write because I enjoy it. SO if you don't like, don't bother reading. Thank you, Read and Review!**


End file.
